Symptoms of Phantom Phever
by JuneLuxray
Summary: You think you may have Phantom Phever? Need to check your symptoms? This is the place. 'T' for safety.
1. Chapter 1

1. You write DP fanfiction (Duh...)

2. You act suspicious of boxes.

3. If you're in a place with a large amount of boxes, you overturn most of them to see where the box ghost is.

4. If you hear the word 'beware', you roll your eyes and shout out 'NOT AGAIN!'

5. During a test, you'll shiver and asked to be excused, as there's a ghost outside.

6. Anyone with the name 'Vlad' you have the urge to kick in the *beep*

7. If you hear ANY DP references you scream a fan-girl scream

8. You have your own logo

9. You doodle said logo all over all of your stuff

10. You read DP fanfic restlessly

11. You think about DP all day long

12. If you know anyone with the same name of the show, you bite your lip in attempt to yell out "OMIGAWD *insert name here*!!!" (I have a friend named Maddie.)

13. Anyone with the name 'Danny' you bow down to

14. You have a guitar and attempt to hypnotize others with it

15. You dream of making a ghost portal (MEGACOUGH)

16. You dream of being turned half-ghost by said portal by manually going in and turning it on (EVENBIGGERMEGACOUGH)

17. Whenever you see or hear 'fudge' or the actual object, you instantly wonder if Jack Fenton's where it is.

18. You sob when there's no Jack to be found

19. You scream incredibly high-pitched if there IS a person named Jack near it

20. You went through the Five Stages of Acceptance when DP was canceled, minus the 'accept' part (I STILL AM ANGRY, NICKELODEON!)

21. You eat veggies or fruits and loudly mock Undergrowth while doing so (MUAHAHA! I AM EATING YOUR CHILDREN, UNDERGROWTH!)

22. If you go to a museum about Egypt, or anything like that, you wonder where Hotep-Ra is.

23. You demand to go to Egypt just to look for Hotep Ra.

24. You screamed when you saw DP was on a cereal box

25. You occasionally stick your arm out and try to have an ectoblast come out

26. You call 'Pepto-Bismal', 'Fento-Bismal'

27. You've learned a new language just to be able to read more DP stories

28. You blame Clockwork for anything bad that happens

29. You study Gorillas for as class project

30. You specifically searched for 'Purple Backed Gorillas'

31. When you're grouchy, you instantly blame Vlad for the heck of it

32. When any part of your body aches when you wake up, you say you were out fighting ghosts

33. Whenever you're tired, you blame Nocturne.

34. You desire to name your future children a character name

35. After 'Infinite Realms' you wonder how roses taste

36. You watch shows like 'Ghost Hunters' and go pfftttt at their hunting stuff. Then you wonder if they'll find Danny around the place they're investigating

37. You've tried to figure out what state they're in (I'm guessing Ohio.)

**Woot. Suggestions, anyone? I don't own DP. Or Pepto-Bismal. **


	2. Chapter 2

38. Whenever you hear the word 'Phantom' DP is the first thing that comes to mind

39. You go to You-Tube nearly everyday just to watch DP episodes. (I do this!)

40. If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, you force them to watch all the DP episodes multiple times.

41. Whenever the fire alarm goes off, you blame Bertrand for strapping Danny's backpack to the alarm handle

42. If you play 'The Sims' you've named your sims after DP characters.

43. You named a sim 'Vlad' just to kill said sim off purposefully

44. You scream in delight/horror when Vlad haunts your sims as a ghost

45. If you like pokemon, you name AT LEAST one of your pokemon after a DP character. (I have a Quagsire- named Tucker.)

46. You try screaming at your loudest to release a ghostly wail

47. You get put into counseling after for screaming for apparently little/no reason

48. You dress as the 'Bed-Sheet' ghost for Halloween. (Or any DP character for that matter)

49. You scoff at those who can't tell what you are.

50. You search for the amulets Aragon and Dora has to turn yourself into a dragon

51. You got sent into the mental institution for trying

52. You wanted to try wheatgrass 'without the wheat'.

53. You barfed at the taste of grass

54. You have a Venus Fly Trap just 'cause Sam had one in 'Urban Jungle'

55. You named all of your plants what Sam named hers

56. When you go to a water park, you're afraid of hunting ghosts for fear that Paulina might see you, or at least Kitty overshadowing her

57. You still don't know what Dash said was in his water gun and still try to contemplate this riddle. (I don't know, actually...)

58. You've made your own cologne that smells bad on purpose and named it 'Lastnamehere by firstnamehere lastnamehere'

59. Whenever you get a bug bite, you claim that Spectra's out to get you

60. You try to have ghost powers momentarily from said bug bite

61. You weep when there's none to speak of

62. You use your cologne mentioned above to kill mosquitos and attempt to cure your bug bite

63. People avoid you all day long after you try to do so

64. You wonder what a 'Sweaty Cookie' might smell like

65. You have an 'emergency ham'

66. You have a blimp with your face on it

67. You made it so it can turn into a jet when you need it to

**Lol, suggestions, please? I fit TOO many of these...I don't own 'The Sims' game series, Danny Phantom, or pokemon. If I did, I would give Pii a free Mew.**


	3. Chapter 3

68. If you play The Sims, you've tried to look for ways to make your 'Danny' sim a half ghost half human hybrid.

69. You've done the same for your 'Vlad' sim

70. You sang the DP theme song for your school talent show. (suggested by Aysa)

71. The word 'nickelodeon' is now a swear word for you

72. You lol upon seeing the ghosts in Pacman

73. Whenever someone says they don't like DP, you start foaming at the mouth and your friends must hold you back from ripping the person's eyes out

74. You hate toast just 'cause Danny hates toast

75. Whenever you want to stay home from school, you say Amorpho took your face and will return it later

76. You squeal at getting a solid B- average

77. You wonder if your school has meat underneath it

78. Whenever you want something, you wish for it in hopes Desiree is listening

79. You call anyone who is evil or crazy a froot loop

80. You laugh at seeing Froot Loops

81. You're still waiting for the DP movie even when three years late

82. You wonder why 'Avatar The Last Airbender' got a movie when DP didn't (yet, that is...)

83. You write at least one new letter to send to Nickelodeon every day complaining about them canceling DP

84. Your mind is constantly filled with ideas for fics, thinking about fics, artwork, or about artwork you've seen for it

85. You want to kick anyone with the name 'Dan' in the balls for being evil

86. You open any and all boxes seeking the Box Ghost

87. You learned Esperanto just because they spoke it on the show

88. You think that Toucan Sam should not be the spokescharacter of Froot Loops, but Vlad should be

**Eh? Enjoy? Please Review! I don't own DP, Froot Loop cereal, The Sims, or anything else copyrighted in this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I also do not own Disney. Numbers 89-107 were by ILoveToReadRomance. Thanks to her for all of these!  
**

89. You weep uncontrollably at least once a day because you realize, again, that you aren't a half-ghost.

90. You scream at random points in the day, "WHY NICKELODEON? WHY?"

91. You never wish on a star because Desiree might appear and create evil plants.

92. You know weird weather patterns means that Vortex is loose again.

93. Whenever a killer asteroid is hurtling towards earth, you know you can always count on Danny Phantom to save you.

94. Whenever you hear there was a cat fight, you blame the amulet of Aragon.

95. When you or your friends are having a case of bad luck, you're wary of shadows.

96. You go to a fast food joint like the Nasty Burger everyday in hopes that you'll see Danny and his friends. (Sorry, re-worded a little.)

97. If there was a Danny Phantom statue in your town, you'd stare at it for hours on end every day. (Re-worded again, sorry.)

98. You always blame Technus when your TV remote starts floating or screwing up or when your dad's electric shaver attacks you.

99. You can't go camping without your Fenton Wrist-Rays.

100. You won't listen to a popular artist without first using your Fenton Phones.

101. You call your baseball bat a "Fenton Anti-Creep Stick."

102. When you scream, "GHOST!" it's a good thing.

103. Your parents have taken you to a therapist because of your Danny Phantom obsession, but you won't talk to her because you know she feeds on your misery.

104. You go into withdrawal if you don't watch Danny Phantom at least once a day. (I know I do. Very painful symptoms.)

105. The Danny Phantom characters are your invisible friends and you have long conversations with them daily.

106. Daily, you burst out laughing randomly because you remembered something someone said on the show that was funny.

107. You spend endless hours wondering where Danny keeps his thermos, considering he has no pockets in his suit.

108. Whenever you see fireworks, you hope that there will be a Danny-shaped firework

109. Whenever you go on the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland (not sure if it's at the other parks), you wait for Danny to come out.

110. You call boomerangs BOO-merangs.

111. If you see a reindeer at the mall at Christmas, you're afraid of it floating up and attacking.

112. If it's cold out, and your breath is visible, you scream in delight, and run around looking for a ghost.


End file.
